kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Hits Millions
Characters Featured - Kenny - Fiji - Jorge - Kat Plot Kenny, Fiji, and Jorge had a nice long time at Captain Scrawdy’s for some Fish and Chips. But when they made it to the cash register, Kenny noticed a small lottery ticket stand, and wanted to buy Jorge one. Kenny then gave him the ticket. This didn’t surprise Jorge that much. Kenny told him that he should scratch it and that he could win a million dollars. Jorge then decided to do it. He got not one, not two, but THREE matches resulting in one million dollars. Jorge happily screamed, little did he know, these Kenny chose from the wrong lottery ticket dispenser... it turned out that ticket was actually just a fake ticket. That means Kenny chose from the “''prank ticket“'' box instead of the actual lottery ticket box beside it. Then Kenny realizes the ticket is not real all of a sudden. Fiji was not surprised, as she said that nobody actually wins a million dollars nowadays. Then they both agreed to try to tell him before it is too late. They run into Jorge at Amanda’s house. Fiji tries to get his attention, but is disrupted by Jorge trying to destroy anything he sees. Kenny wanted to know what he was doing, and then Jorge said that now that he was a millionaire, he was going to do some remodeling to the house. Then he told them not to interrupt him again. Then the twins agree that now was probably not a good time to tell Jorge about the ticket. But Jorge then starts roaming inside the house now. He starts destroying furniture making Kat really upset during her visit. She then tells the twins to go and tell Jorge that the ticket is a fake. But Kenny told her that they were working on the idea. Kat tells them to quit working on it and just tell them, because he was trashing everything because he thinks he can buy more stuff to replace it. Then Jorge sets up some fireworks in Amanda’s yard. He sets them off and after saying “Out with the old, and in with it new”, the fireworks go off. Then Fiji had a idea. She told Kenny that she thinks that they should break it to Jorge gently. That means if they put him in a good mood he won‘t be so dissapointed when they tell him. So they went to another restaurant. This time Jorge wanted fish tacos. He repeatedly rings the bell, impatiently waiting to be seated. Then Jorge starts eating a whole plate full of his fish tacos. Kenny and Fiji however were satisfied with the other dinner and just wanted water for now. Jorge said he was partying all day now that he was rich, all on the count of the twins for giving him the lottery ticket. He wondered what they wanted to tell him. Kenny said he wanted to break the tortilla chips because he knew he likes breaking stuff. Then Jorge wants more, but that then changes to: ”Hey everyone! Fish tacos on me!” Then Kenny tells his sister to get near the bathrooms away from the crowds. He says it was getting worse and that Jorge was never going to successfully pay for all the stuff he was breaking. Category:Episodes